dnseafandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Towerschild
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dragon Nest SEA Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Cleric page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Admin Request Wikia requires the user to link them to a discussion with people agreeing about the candidate to adopt the Wiki. I'm just here to say that I agree with you becoming the new admin and you should get the other editors to post here. Churrumais 01:38, July 30, 2012 (UTC) : I agree with Churrumais. Revenance 01:48, July 30, 2012 (UTC) : I agree with Towerchilds being the new admin too. HGT 02:09, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Oh, nice So finally we have an admin :D I see some of the templates and page items broke into weird colour schemes :S some a pretty hard to read now. If this gonna be the final version of the layout? Because if it is then I will start working on the template's color schemes. Churrumais 04:48, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Karakule VS Karacule I'm sure Karacule is a missspelling. When her name is mentioned in red text it will always appear as "Karakule", even int he same paragraphs with a non-red "Karacule" (happened several times with Stella's garden quests). Also, here is her concept art wirh her name on it spelled as "Karakule". (Unrelated: I think the background would look better if you set it to "Fix", so it stays in place while scrolling down the pages). Churrumais 07:46, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Talk Pages I was wondering if you could activate the regular Talk Page links for articles and remove the Comment section, since I'm afraid Comment sections normally become a ground for Spam, Flame Wars, Internet Tough Guys breeding and such. I doubt that's gonna look good in our pages. Churrumais 00:38, August 13, 2012 (UTC) I'd be willing to add some info on some of the threads here if you like. Thank you! RE: Announcement of inactivity and status upgrade Thanks for the promotion and for letting me know. Good luck with whatever you are doing now, I'm kinda busy myself (but luckily my school gives me a lot of freedom so I'm still around) so don't worry, I'm almost on the same boat and since it's September I was expecting this to happen. See you. Churrumais (talk) 23:32, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Skill Videos I have the files of all skill videos from the game and I was planning to submit them to the Wiki's YouTube to use here, but I was wondering fi you prefered instead that we make new videos since the ones from the game have no audio. Churrumais (talk) 19:35, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Hi i would like to know if Dragon Nest SEA wiki is actually active, if yes i would like to help out during my free time too ^^ thank's Hey there bro! Thanks for the help on the Priestess of Darkness page!!! I really need it and so far the only info I got was from the job change quest of my Priest character. haha so yeah thanks again bro!Macjabber (talk) 09:29, July 11, 2013 (UTC) More active users Just wondering, how can we give these people more rights? I don't have those options. Churrumais (talk) 06:41, March 26, 2014 (UTC) Charti's Quests I think I managed to get all the Quests Charti participates or is mentioned. Churrumais (talk) 08:19, June 27, 2014 (UTC)